Lies of autumn
by Slaakhuis
Summary: The boys are from the wrong part of town and are often involed in fights, one way out is music. While playing in school they recieve a punishment from Tsunade for being to loud, took befriend and guide four girls. NaruHina SasuSaku InoShika NejiTen R&R pl


Hellos xD

This story will have alot of music and high school influeneces but basiccally it's like this, The boy s are dirt poor and are often forced to fight for what they need, the girls are the ulitmate rich people and are forced to meet up with them as a punishment. Will this punishment bring them together or tear them apart.

* * *

Sasuke twitched as he snapped out of his sleep. Loud cracks could be heard around the corner of the teens apartment. The boy let his eyes wander around his room, as if there was much too see. There was a small table with numerous signatures carved into it's surface, then there was the mattress and tattered blanket he was sitting on. There was a broken heater in the corner, next to the barren grimy gray wall.

The teen eyed his kitchen warily, and then suddenly he let out a small sigh.

"Probably just some thugs popping some dealer."

The boy turned, and saw his roommate, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was tall and had blond hair and blue eyes, but the most interesting thing about Sasuke's best friend was the whisker marks on his cheek. The blond looked at his raven haired friend and said, "Let's go pick up Neji and Shikamaru."

Sasuke got up and grunted. The boy threw on a black T-shirt and grabbed a random hoody. Naruto did the same, but both of his shirts were orange. Sasuke looked at Naruto pointedly and said, "Should we bring anything?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a second and then said, "Yeah, you go get them."

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and looked at a small box amidst the dirty dishes. He took it and slowly opened it. Inside were a large amount of knives. Sasuke smirked and took out two switchblades. He tossed one to Naruto, who caught it deftly and walked out of the door. Sasuke was quick to follow.

The two walked down a grungy street and passed even grungier houses. They walked straight, ignoring the gunshots that were happening around the corner. Though both of them visibly flinched with each shot, they were both lost in their memories. So caught up in them that they didn't see a pineapple haired teen until they walked into him. The boy grunted slightly, then raised his hand in greeting.

"Yo."

Naruto grinned and began to talk with Shikamaru about something or the other. Shikamaru was a real genius and did all of the strategic work for their small gang. Not as if it needed much, but the lazy boy was always an asset in getting them out of tight scrapes with the law. Naruto was like Sasuke more of a fighter. Neji didn't really fall into a category. But each and everyone of them knew that they would fall apart if they lost one more member.

The gang didn't have rules really, just the one. The members didn't have talk about their past, because each was tragic and rather painful to recall. But before Sasuke could lose himself in his thoughts a voice startled him.

"Hello Uchiha."

"Hyuuga..."

The fourth and final member of their group had arrived, and he was by far the most out of place. Neji held himself like a rich person, and he had manners. But his attitude was a depressing one, Neji believed that nothing could change it's fate. Even though Neji was a nice guy, he was the only gang member who believed that they belonged in this ghetto.

Shikamaru yawned and asked, "Did we have any homework?"

Neji grinned and said, "Nope..."

Shikamaru relaxed himself and then began walking in the direction of school. The boy was muttering something about not caring about school anyways. It was true that Shikamaru was a genius, but he was also a lazy ass.

Naruto looked at the retreating form of Shikamaru and then said, "Hey Neji, what about the biology project from Kurenai-sensei?"

Neji just grinned and then said, "Exactly, today just got a bit more interesting."

Sasuke grinned as he thought of the Biology teacher, she was sweet enough outside of class, but she was vicious if you didn't turn ion your assignments on time. Sasuke jokingly punched Naruto on his arm and then began walking behind Shikamaru. The boy leaned in and whispered, "Dobe."

Naruto's eyes lit up with a large amount of anger as he screamed, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOBE, YOU TEME." Then the blond began to pursue Sasuke who had jogged off. Neji watched Naruto chase his friend and threaten to beat him and placed his hands behind his head and walked away calmly.

By the time they had gotten to school Naruto was gasping for breath and managed to splutter, "Damn Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke was lightly panting and Shikamaru was laying on a picnic table, asleep. Neji was staring at the other students, who were giving them a large berth. "Makes sense."

Neji turned to Sasuke and said, "What?"

Instead of Sasuke answering it was Shikamaru who simply stated, "It's the first day of school, and people don't feel like being on our bad side."

All three of the others sighed at this, people often avoided them. Not because they were violent, but more for fear of losing their social status by hanging with a load of ghetto children.

Shikamaru stood up, an unusually motivated look upon his face. This was a very rare sight indeed and it even caused Naruto to shut up. The pine-apple haired boy grinned and said, "Let's cut the stupid tour of the school and play some music instead!"

"Naruto and Sasuke can test out their new songs and we can get back in shape, I mean we haven't played all summer."

"Awesome." Naruto was practically jumping up and down in his seat.

"Hn..."

Naruto scowled at Neji and Sasuke's reaction, "Heartless bastards!"

The blond teen then realized he had been left behind on the table and began to chase after his friends, the boy's shouts of bloody murder turned many heads indeed. But then even more were turned when a limo pulled up and four girls of sixteen stepped out. The girls looked up at Konoha high and grinned amongst themselves. A butler came out of the limo as well and asked the girls, "Madames? Is there anything else you need?"

The pink haired girl answered quickly, "No thank you James, feel free to take the rest of the day off. Tell Ino's father that we are thankful for letting us take the limo."

The butler bowed and stepped back into the limo, the four girls watched it as it drove away. They grinned at each other and began laughing. Hinata was the first to stop laughing and she said, "We should go find Tsunade-sama."

Sakura wondered aloud, "I heard she's only the vice principal, but the real principal is really old and never comes out of his office."

Ino laughed at this and couldn't resist throwing in a playful jibe at her friend, "Or maybe his forehead is to big to fit through the office door."

Sakura violently opened her mouth to retort, but then she was interrupted by a voice, "Or maybe he is right behind you."

The girls jumped and the only remaining one bowed her bunned head in apology, "We are so sorry for our rudeness."

The oldman laughed and said, "It's no problem, erm..."

"TenTen. These are my friends Sakura, Ino and Hinata. We're new here."

"Well it's wonderful to have you at my school, but uh don't tell Tsunade that you saw me here. She's rather angry at me for starting food fights with students and fool around."

The girls sweatdropped at the old man, who was already walking off. The girls ignored this as they went into Tsunade's office and saw a woman sitting there, she was certainly erm... busty. She didn't take much notice of them as she handed them their timetables, she was too busy glowering as soon as she heard the sound of music getting louder and louder.

"ARGHHHH!"

The vice principal snapped and stood up abruptly and said, "Girls come with me, I found the perfect tour guides for you."

The girls followed her until they came into a room where rock music was blaring.

"_Desperate and waiting, frozen to the core, numb  
To this feeling, needing something more all I  
Keep thinking is where i need to be, all I can hope  
For is someone to take me away_

_Before you go you promise me something, I need  
To know will you leave me lifeless leaving me  
Lifeless_

_Will i bow down to this life that I live, will I find  
Freedom or lose it all again all I keep thinking is  
Where i need to be, all I can hope for is someone  
To take me away_

_Before you go you promise me something, I need  
To know will you leave me lifeless time moves so  
Slow, I'm waiting for something, waiting for  
Something again_

_Will I fall away from you, feelings that I never  
Knew and I hope that I never fall away"_

The girls were staring at four seriously hot guys. Ino was focusing on the bassist mainly, who had a black spiky ponytail in. Hinata blushed and began to twiddle her fingers as she stared at the lead guitarist, but she also took note of the appalled look on Neji's face. TenTen was looking at the boy behind the drumset who bore a large resemblance to Hinata. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of the vocalist and secondary guitarist. He had a beautiful face, but what attracted Sakura was his eyes.

The boy's eyes were dark and cold, and they looked like they had seen a lot of hurt, because the boy kept his face emotionless, the other girls found their guys like that too. All but Hinata, who was watching Tsunade yell at the boys for cutting class and playing music so loudly.

"As punishment for your misconduct you will have to escort these lovely young ladies to all of your classes, seeing as you're in them too." At this the boys glowered a little more. Tsunade leered at them and said lividly, " and you will be civil and introduce yourselves!"

With that she turned heel and left the room. As soon as she was gone the boys began to laugh a lot, the girls just stood there and felt very excluded. Unitl Ino piped up, "Hey weren't you supposed to introduce yourselves to us and be friendly? Instead of giggling like a load of idiots!"

The boys shut up. The blond stepped forward and said, "We are the throwbacks, I'm naruto and I love RAMEN."

The ponytail kid came up and said, "Shikamaru."

The one that bore a lot of resemblance to Hinata remained quiet. So Hinata chose to talk instead,

"It's been awhile huh cousin?"

Neji glared at her and said, "I gave up on that stupid family years ago!"

"Sasuke."

The boys intervention cut of an argument and made everyone stare at him, "This is a stupid punishment, taking care of a bunch of rich girls. Acting like they're slaves."

Neji glowered and said, "Come on, lets go!"

Everybody gave up on friendship between them and followed._  
_


End file.
